


On The Wings Of Pleasure

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Jude's Sexual Awakening [7]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: While Jude is trapped in the inn by the snowstorm, Gaius enjoys an evening with Wingul.Set parallel to Part Five.





	On The Wings Of Pleasure

"That was the last one for today." Wingul nodded towards Gaius as the woman was led from the throne-room.

"Very good. Have my supper brought up to my chambers." Gaius stood gracefully and left the throne room.

"Yes, my lord." Wingul turned and exited toward the kitchens.

He could still remember the first time Gaius had summoned him like that, making it clear he expected Wingul to bring the tray himself.

Wingul remembered the hurt he had felt, certain he had disappointed his king and was being demoted. But the truth was stranger still.

"Disrobe." Gaius had commanded as he began to eat.

"My lord?" Wingul was certain that he had misheard; everyone in Kanbalar knew that Gaius was celibate, never engaging in any sexual acts with women or men.

"Something is different about you, and I desire to view your unclad body. I am yet uncertain as to why, since sex holds no interest for me." Wingul was surprised, he had not expected the young ruler to explain himself.

Wingul's hands moved automatically, shedding layer after layer of clothing until he stood before his king clad in naught but his skin. "Does this please you, my lord."

There had been a long pause, then very softly; "Erston."

"My lord?"

"Call me Erston when we are alone like this."

Wingul nodded once; as far as he knew, only Karla Outway, younger sister to the King, was allowed to use the name he had been given at birth.

"Does this please you... Erston?" The name felt strange upon his lips.

"Yes." He tipped his head, indicating that Wingul should sit beside him on the bed. The Kings bed. 

Wingul felt his heart thump heavily in his chest as he sank down into the plush mattress, but he did nothing to cover his reaction to being so near his King.

"Are you nervous?" A piece of meat was lifted to Wingul's lips and only then did he realize his stomach was empty.

He didn't recall much of what happened next, only that Gaius called for more food and drink and by the time they finally kissed they were both full and Wingul was tipsy. Gaius had tasted like rich food and richer wine, but Wingul hadn't minded.

What he had minded was the taste of inexperience. "Have you never kissed before?" He had winced upon realizing that he had spoken the words aloud, but Gaius only laughed, and shook his head no.

Wingul had taken control, mounting Gaius and teaching him how to be a lover, from kissing to taking the kings virginity.

It had been Gaius's first time with a man; it had not been Wingul's. Since early adolescence he had only had eyes for men, and had not found it hard to find older men willing to fuck a young ass.

As a young leader of the Long Dau tribe, he had been forced to keep every tryst secret, and usually let himself be taken from behind.

That night he had ridden Gaius proudly and for the first time allowed another to see his face as he came.

Wingul had been certain that Gaius had only wanted a taste, but instead had begun to summon Wingul to his chamber every few nights, the only exceptions being when Gaius was traveling, or when Wingul was.

He had quickly discovered the truth behind Gaius's celibacy, that he truly had no interest in sex. What he wanted from Wingul wasn't pleasure, though he took what Wingul was willing to give, but rather companionship and intimacy, and before either of them noticed years had passed.

Wingul rapped once on the door before entering, but the main chamber was empty. Setting the tray aside, he strode through the main chamber into a smaller, secondary chamber that housed a large bathtub.

"Do you wish for me to join you, Erston?" No longer did the name numb his lips; now, after years of practice it rolled from his tongue as soft as a lovers kiss.

"Yes." Gaius turned to watch the younger man undress, and he knew that tonight his body would be capable of the sex that Wingul needed in order to know that Gaius loved him.

They didn't always engage in physical acts; some nights Gaius merely held Wingul. And sometimes Wingul cried; from the losses in his past, from the pain of his implanted booster. But Gaius never judged him; no all he did was hold his friend and lover close.

On those nights and only on those nights were words of love spoken although neither man made promises of forever.

The water stirred gently as Wingul stepped into the sunken bath, as he settled his strong but lithe form against his kings.

"Erston, I missed you." Wingul surged up after only a few moments, kissing Gaius deeply. Gaius had traveled the land to see the truth of the boy, Jude, and Milla the woman claiming to be Lord Maxwell in human form for himself, and when he was in Kanbalar, Wingul was sent in his stead. Therefore it had been close to a month since they had last been alone together.

Wingul moved almost desperately against Gaius as he straddled broad hips, not trying to take Gaius inside him; they had learned years ago that bath sex between two men was a painful experience; but rather just rubbed against the older man.

Hands groped his ass, fingers teasing between his taunt cheeks but not penetrating him, and he was glad. There were nights when Gaius simply could not get hard for him, and despite his assurances that it had nothing to do with him no longer appealing to Gaius, Wingul still felt like there was something wrong with him on those nights.

Something so deeply broken that even being enveloped entirely in Gaius's arms could neither chase away nor fix.

But that night everything was right as he stiffened, releasing his seed into the bathwater as he felt Gaius do the same.

"Bed? Your supper will get cold." Wingul stood and stepped out of the tub, reaching not for the robe that was set aside for his own use, but the larger robe that only Gaius wore.

"Yes, thank you." Gaius allowed Wingul to help him into the robe, only then did Wingul don his own robe to cover his body.

"Did you bring enough for two?" Gaius settled onto the bed and reached for the tray.

"Of course." Wingul lay down next to him, all too familiar with Gaius's odd need to feed him by his own hand, though it never felt like he was treating Wingul like a dog or other animal. It was too caring to be demeaning.

Between bites they shares tender kisses and by the time the last of the wine washed down the last bites of dessert, Gaius was hard once more.

"You have a beautiful body." His hands pulled open the robe that Wingul was wearing, framing his pale flesh.

"Thank you." Wingul couldn't help but blush; no matter how many times Gaius told him that he was beautiful, it always caught him off guard. "How do you want me tonight?"

Gaius reached under his pillow for the bottle of scented oil before pulling open his own robes. "I want you to ride me."

"Again?" Wingul shot his king a playful smile; one that only Gaius had seen; as slick fingers probed deep inside him.

"Do you object?" Outside of the bedroom, Wingul was a soldier, an elite member of the Chimeriad, and had no power to disagree with any statement Gaius made, but in his kings bed, they were equals. If Wingul wanted to, he could request another position, and Gaius would listen.

But he shook his head; he loved being on top of his king. "Not at all."

The fingers left his ass with a lewd pop, and he straddled broad hips, sinking down onto Gaius, moaning as he felt himself stretched almost past his limits.

Not that that was anything new; Gaius was very well endowed.

"Are you okay?" Hands stroked his chest and hair as Wingul adjusted once more to the width of the cock inside him.

"Yes." He smiled as he began to move, rocking his hips gently, then more and more vigorously as his muscles relaxed.

His hands went to Gaius's shoulders as Wingul leaned forward to kiss Gaius; and then his hands were around the young kings neck.

He squeezed; Gaius deserved to die for killing Wingul's father, and his uncles. Wingul had still be a child in his adolescence when he'd been forced to become the leader of the Long Dau clan, because of Gaius.

Tighter and tighter his grip became, until Gaius could no longer breathe, then his hands loosened and fell away as his ass was flooded with cum.

The sensation pushed Wingul over the edge and he collapsed onto his kings chest.

"Satisfied?" Sweat dampened hair was pushed out of his eyes.

"Yes." He kissed Gaius's chest, wishing he had the energy he's had as a kid, back when he could fuck for two solid hours.

"Good." They shifted until Gaius's large frame was spooning Wingul's smaller one. 

"Why can't I do it?" 

"Because as much as you hate me, you also love me." Wingul jumped, only then realizing he had spoken out loud.

"You know...?"

"That the choking is a murder attempt and not a kink? Yes, I know. I also know that I will most likely die by the sword; perhaps you will wield that sword and perhaps not. But I know I will not die during sex."

A soft kiss was pressed against the back of Wingul's neck as he fell asleep in his kings arms feeling safe, secure and most of all, loved.


End file.
